The present disclosure relates to a rotary wing aircraft, and more particularly, to a rotary wing aircraft having an electric propulsion system.
Conventional rotary-wing aircraft typically utilize a mechanical drive train to transmit power from one or more engines to drive main and tail rotor systems. The helicopter mechanical drive train may include a main rotor gearbox, an intermediate gearbox, a tail rotor gearbox and their inter-connecting shafts. The main rotor gearbox converts the high speed input from each engine to a low speed output for the main rotor system. The main rotor gearbox may also provide power take-offs to drive an anti-torque system, a hydraulic system and other such systems. Elimination of the main gearbox and hydraulic systems may result in a significant reduction in aircraft weight and maintenance requirements.